


Mine, mine, mine

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Caniners @ Tumb*r:*smooches ur forehead* mine <3*grabs u by the throat, shoves u up against the wall* mine. mine. mine





	Mine, mine, mine

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment stuff ^^ sorry for the tons of mistakes.
> 
> I live for the comments <3
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Youngjae!!! I’m fucking talking to you. Stop moving.” Jaebum shouts as Youngjae walks away from him.

Yugyeom and Jackson are in the living room on the couch watching some American TV series, looking clearly surprised by Jaebum’s yelling.

Jaebum appears beyond pissed which is in contrast to Youngjae’s facial expression. The younger looks calm and relaxed as if he is currently not the subject of Jaebum’s wrath.

“Choi Youngjae!! Stop! I said, stop moving, damn it!” The words fall onto deaf ears as Youngjae makes his way into his bedroom leaving the door open.

Seeing this, Jaebum speeds up his stride approaching the said bedroom, goes pass the threshold and slams the door shut.

The vibrations can be felt in the walls of the apartment. A red eyed Bambam sticks his head out of the door to his room and looks at the duo in the living room, still stunned at the whole fiasco they just witnessed.

“What the hell is happening? Was that Jaebum shouting? What crawled up his ass?” he asks them.

“No idea. We were watching TV when he and Youngjae left the kitchen. That’s when the idiot started yelling.” Jackson explains and then looks at Yugyeom sitting beside him, both shrug simultaneously.

Bambam rubs at his tired eyes and yawns.

“Can we have just one day of peace and quiet for god’s sake? Just one frigging day! Is that too much to ask?” He pulls his head back and returns to his bed to try and go back to sleep.

Jackson and Yugyeom turn their attention on whatever is playing on the TV and continue on with their previous activity before they were disturbed by the couple.

In the bedroom, Youngjae is sitting at his desk fiddling with his notebook ignoring Jaebum who is pacing back and forth trying to soothe his rising anger. However, it proves to be a fruitless effort because Jaebum can feel himself getting more agitated by the second at Youngjae’s silent treatment.

Jaebum inhales and exhales a long measured breath before he decides to speak. The last thing he wants, is to worsen the situation.

“Ok, just answer me this. Who texted you last night? Who sent you a text message at 2am yesterday?” he directs this question to the younger male who has his back to him.

Youngjae is silent and continues to write in his notebook. 

“Come on, Youngjae. It’s a simple question, who texted you at 2am yesterday?” Jaebum asks sounding a little calmer.

“A friend.” Youngjae finally answers. 

“A friend? Who?” Jaebum continues asking.

“Why is that important for you to know? It was from a friend of mine. Just leave it at that.” He swivels the chair around to look at Jaebum who has found a place at the edge of the bed.

“If it was from just a friend why did you have to get away from me when you read it?” Jaebum asks again.

“Jesus. Are you seriously asking me that? It’s a harmless text sent to me by a friend.” Youngjae answers still sounding relatively calm.

“A harmless text? At 2 o clock in the morning? See, Youngjae that’s a little hard to believe.” Utters Jaebum.

“Believe whatever you want Jaebum. I’m not lying. Never have, never will.” Youngjae is starting to feel frustrated and it can be clearly heard in the way he responded.

“I want to believe your words so much. Why are you making it difficult for me?” Jaebum has his eyes closed as he runs his fingers through his thick hair.

Youngjae unconsciously imitates the act and sighs.

“What am I doing? I’d just told you the truth but you refuse to believe me.” 

“What more do you want me to say?” Youngjae continues.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what I want, ok. But this I do know, a friend…” Jaebum says showing air quotes “…does not text another friend at 2am. And the other friend does not run away from his boyfriend to read the message from said friend.”

“You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you to hell and back. Why do you always do this? Why are you so insecure? Why is it hard for you to trust me even when I’m telling you nothing but the truth?” Youngjae retaliates. 

Tears running down his flushed face and he is breathing hard. Youngjae gets up from the chair away from the table to the door of his room. 

Jaebum looks at him from his place on the bed. Shocked, that Youngjae raised his voice at him. 

This however, only serves as fuel to Jaebum’s fury. 

Youngjae has his hand on the doorknob to twist it open, when he feels Jaebum’s strong hands on his waist turning him around to face one another. Jaebum grips Youngjae at the throat, and shoves him against the wall next to the door. 

Youngjae is allowed just a few seconds to look at Jaebum in the eyes before their lips crash against each other’s. 

The kiss is intense, Youngjae knows his lower lip is bleeding when he feels a tingle there and tastes blood on his tongue.

Jaebum is unyielding, still kissing Youngjae forcefully that their teeth clink. 

He moves his hands down to squeeze Youngjae’s clothed ass. 

Youngjae in turn, has his hands fisting Jaebum’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

Jaebum slips his tongue into his lover’s mouth, an act welcomed by the younger’s. A sensual battle of dominance ensues.

When they stop, both are panting desperately for air. Eyes still closed, forehead touching.

“Mine, mine, mine. Don’t you ever forget that.” Jaebum whispers heatedly against Younjae’s lips.

Yongjae nods and mutters “…always.”

Jaebum pulls back to kiss Youngjae on the forehead this time. 

“Mine.” 

-to be continued?-


End file.
